Talk:Blue Mage
Elegantly Curved Blades "These formidable fighter-mages employ elegantly curved blades for close combat" Does anyone else notice the majority of the swords that we are given, including the Blue Mage exclusive ones are pretty standard swords. There's the base scimitar, the immortal's scimitar, the perdu hanger (which I never bothered with), and there is Shiva's Shotel (which I also never got my hands on and then it wasn't worth getting). Would it be a lot to ask for SE to tweak the models of some of our high-end swords to be more in theme with the job? Storme 01:09, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Some Page Formatting I moved the "Acquiring Blue Magic" section to under the spell list as the Using Blue Magic section better fits the page layout and removes extra whitespace from the page (also changed the legend layout but I forgot to center it in the page like I intended). I left the link to "Blue Magic" where it was for now, but I recommend removing it as it is terribly out of date and incorrect with much of its information. This, or updating it severely to be as accurate as the information listed on the Blue Mage page itself. As mentioned below, I've tagged the "cannot learn a spell if you stun the move" statement as I've seen several of my spells learned even after fully stunning them with Head Butt and negating their use. Self-Destruct is the most obvious one to test this with. I left it as verify as opposed to removing it completely. Storme 16:23, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Due to the big number of guides for bluemage, i thought it needed some cleaning up. Ive sectioned the guides for easier reference instead of having them clustered together. ....:::Carnivor-Asura 12:01, April 28, 2010 (UTC):::... What's up with the Einherjar point in the Acquiring Blue Magic section? The second part of it makes no sense. "It is impossible to learn blue magic in Einherjar" is more than enough. Who cares if someone is outside alliance? --Answar 21:57, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Thats not true at all, ive been able to learn blue spells on Einherjar when doing runs with my ls. I got hard stuff like Exuviation, Amplification among others and they are LEARNABLE, althought i was on the main alliance, im talking from my own expirience. Yankele 03:27, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Some Article Revisions? Well, one major problem with this article is the "Acquiring Blue Magic" section. Most of what it says is either outdated or at least is the opposite of what "Acquiring Blue Magic" in the "Blue Magic" article says. One example is in the Blue Mage Article, it says that you cannot learn a spell while a monster has been "Called for help". In the Blue Magic Article, it says you can learn a spell while a monster has been "Called for Help". Now I would fix these problems but I do not know which is right and which is wrong so can anyone else fix these issues? Petco 05:45, 10 August 2007 (CDT) New spells from March 10th Update New BLU spells found by looking at the auto-translate blue magic list and comparing it to an alphabetized list of (current) BLU spells: * Asuran Claws * Corrosive Ooze * Regurgitation * Seedspray * Spiral Spin -- Lirmont 19:27, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Blue Mage Guide This guide is sorely outdated. Someone needs to go in and fix it sometime soon. Reading through it and doing some minor updates to it leads me to believe that this guide was written shortly after the job came out and hasn't been updated since. I'd fully update it myself, but I've already written a similar guide and I know my updates would just be the same stuff repeated. --Stammer 15:24, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Blue Mage AF+1 & Relic from what ive seen of most af+1.... im worried that we are going to get stuck with spell learn chance + on the af+1 gloves.. anyone have ideas on how that might get handled on the gloves? -- 05:37, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Many pieces of AFv1+1 have completely forsaken qualities their original piece had. Usually it's just resistances, but stats sometimes get stripped too. That said, it's up to SE if the Magus Bazubands +1 will actually keep the boost or not, but chances are they will realize the general uselessness of having +Learn Rate on a level 74 piece of equipment. ...Though what they add to the gloves is really anyone's guess. It's virtually a blank slate. --Taeria 09:09, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Why would you list the mythic weapon under relic equipment and not list the relic weapon? Than make no sense what so ever. Olo 18:59, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Blue Mages don't get a relic weapon, so I guess they just listed the mythic weapon under "Relics" for the sake of doing it.--Stammer 20:53, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Colors in Spell Setup I'm sure everyone has noticed those changing colors in the spell setup menu, when you get over like 10 spells or something. Anyone know what they mean? If this has already been answered somewhere, please point me to it, since I couldn't find it. --Elvaron 08:53, 25 February 2009 (UTC) : Found the answer myself, it's just to make sure you don't forget that you will lose these spells under level restriction since the slots arent available then, and the different colors mark the different steps level-wise at which you lose them. --Elvaron 08:56, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Title Image Hey, I looked at the old BLU title image and thought it was pretty low quality and not fitting with the other job's title images, so I decided to create a new one. I changed it about a week ago, but forgot to put any mention of it on the discussion page until now. I used the same Hume model and everything. Let me know what you think. :) --Maerina 09:10, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Does look better. No complaints from me! lol --Stammer 18:41, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Watch page is glitching? Sorry, but it seems Watching Blue Mage article now links to the talk page, minor inconvenience, but irritating nonetheless. How can I fix it? It seems to be working properly now, disregard. Possible edit... Today I was fighting Goblins in Buburimu on BLU Lv20, one of the first goblins I fought used Bomb Toss but I didn't know I could learn it at the time so I killed it WHILE it was loading Bomb Toss. I still learned Bomb Toss though, so the part about the ability needing to completely load and fire may be wrong since I killed it before the fire step. More likely there was simply lag involved. --Volkai 13:49, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, I'd like to point out that you can learn Blue Magic even if you stun the spells with Head Butt. This is how I learned Self-Destruct. I've never really paid the detail much mind until Sirkenneth mentioned it. Storme 15:48, 5 May 2009 (UTC) This is indeed the case. I am going to edit the main page and change that line because it is not correct. I was just fighting a Lamia Necromancer in Caedarva, disarmed it with Box Step, but it was paralyzed by my friend's ice spikes the one and only time that it tried to use Hysteric Barrage. It readied Hysteric Barrage, but then the paralysis note came up and the ability did not proc. I still learned the spell. --Puxapuak 18:50, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Outside link Curious why the *Blue Mage Hunting Grounds was removed, quite possibly the best guide that has been listed here, is wiki just really against linking outside sources? - (I would speculate someone removed it from the article page because it is not a link to a Wiki page. But that is just a guess, and I still don't know why that would matter. Other articles have links on the front page that do not lead to wiki pages, i.e. youtube and allakhazam.) - Regarding learning a spell with out seeing it from the defeated monster During a long spell shopping spree with a friend, we were not learning a spell, pollen to be exact. In a fit of frustration, I called a GM. The first question he asked me was HOW MANY MEMBERS of that monster family had i killed in total. Not HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SEEN THE SPELL USED. We learned the spell shortly after. Last night while shopping again , My friend learned a spell, Uppercut, from a Mob that didnt even use the spell. But it had been used on him previously. I added the edit noting the possiblity that the number of monsters from that family may be a determining factor in learning a spell as long as it has been used on you. More testing is obviously needed, but considering what the GM asked and what has been witnessed first hand I feel it is a legit edit. --MIKUMARU 14:45, 30 July 2009 (UTC) While I was out getting spells for BLU I was away from my party member when he killed a Beetle and I learned Power Attack so you can in fact learn a spell without being in the fight or seeing the monster Spell Table Columns While I wouldn't call it an edit war of any sort, the spell tables get periodically revised without any seeming provocation. I suspect this is because while most editors are of one mind in their desire to minimize wasted white space (like that caused by columns of differing height), each editor may be using a different default text size and screen resolution. With this in mind, before altering the spell tables, please consider your text size and screen resolution, and consider that the way the columns are set as of this writing each column (save one due to an odd number of spells) is of even height when the screen and text is set such that all spell names take only one line of text, not two. --Volkai 13:15, 18 August 2009 (UTC) As of the most recent update, with screen resolution and font size set such that each spell takes only one line of text, each column has 29 spells and is of identical length. --Volkai 13:03, July 6, 2010 (UTC) High level in party when learning. I would put this on the main article, but since it's not already there, I don't know if it's still true or not. It was my experience 3-4 years ago when first levelling BLU that I could be (for example) level 15, in party with a level 75 friend, and still learn spells from mobs. I don't mean he was outside party PL'ing me, we were in party together, so he was killing any potential XP, but I was still able to learn. Has this since been changed? This has not changed - you do not need to actually get experience points from a monster to learn a spell from it, it simply has to be able to give experience points. --Volkai 20:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Well yeah, but the point was having a high level in party when I was low level didn't stop me from learning. But I guess that falls under the same category as me soloing too weaks by myself and learning. --Jakk Frost 11:59, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Correct. Other party and alliance members have no direct connection to your capability to learn a spell. --Volkai 19:25, November 30, 2009 (UTC) So out of curiosity, should that be indicated on the main article then? --Jakk Frost 00:41, December 5, 2009 (UTC) It already is. --Volkai 02:38, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Campaign mobs forgetting tags? It is possible to learn Blue Magic during Campaign, provided the Blue Mage does not have Allied Tags and the monster you are trying to learn it from doesn't have Allied Tags either. What the hell does that mean? The mob cant have allied tags, therefor can not be a campaign mob, and the blu cant have tags, therefor the blu cant be in campaign. What part of the equation allows for learning mobs in campaign?!? I'm removing the above line, it makes no sense, and is a completely hypocritical statement. What it means is that you can learn spells from monsters in a zone where a campaign battle is occuring, if you are not in the battle (i.e. you don't have tags) and the monster is not a campaign mob (i.e. doesn't have tags). So it makes sense, you just have to differentiate between a campaign battle occuring, and being in the campaign battle. --Volkai 21:06, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Well that's a very useful piece of information. Did someone really think that they couldnt learn spells in shadowreign areas because Campaign was going on? I'm sorry man, that's weak freakin sauce. Why not post that you cant learn spells off other peoples mobs, or that you have to be in the same area as the mob? --Nynja 19:28, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Because originally the interaction of campaign battle and learning spells was unknown. Now it is known, and it is - you can learn spells while a campaign battle is going on, as long as neither you nor the monster has campaign tags. It is a conclusion reached through trial and error, with the result posted on the page so that in the future people don't think the information needs to be (re)learned. Also, considering the similarities between Besieged (where you can learn blue magic) and Campaign (where you can't), it merits mention. --Volkai 21:34, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Spell list revisions Please stop editting the spell list to have picture icons rather than the text icons and a legend below. Having pictures messes up the formatting of the page, and makes the whole spell list look untidy. There are a few problems with replacing the text element indicators with icons. :: When last added, there was no hand-to-hand icon to differentiate Asuran Claws from other Blunt damage spells. :: While the magic elemtents relate directly, using weapon icons to indicate damage type is problematic. :: The icons are of different sizes, leading to rows within columns of varying height. --Volkai 04:28, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Mavi +1 Set Has anyone managed to mine the Empyrean +1 set yet? I'm seeing full info (and pictures) of +1 in a lot of other jobs, but not here. --Eremes 17:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Artifact Armor Tables Since there doesn't seem to be a widely accepted layout for the Artifact Armor section, I took the DRG layout and changed it around a little bit for easier reading. I'd like people's opinions on this layout so that if it's acceptable, we can implement it as the standard across all 20 job pages. You can find the layout here. TinDragon (talk) 18:22, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Proposal for a change on the spells Acquisition With the comming update soon, the ability to acquire spells earlier than said levels is going to lead people to wonder exactly HOW early they can learn spells. I propose instead of "level with no af, level with gear/merits" we change the format to "level with no gear/merits and minimum Blue Magic skill". a simple calculation of previous levels skill cap +1 is really all thats needed instead of "Fantod: Level 80, level 76 with AF body" (please forgive me im just making a hypothetical) to "Fantod: level 80: 289 skill" I believe theres currently 5 pieces of gear of varying level plus 8 merits that can be used to affect your level, and stating them all is going to take more space than needed. After all, it is only skill that affects it, and you can only learn a spell at that level if you have 1 skill in that level. To me this clears up "what about merits and other gear" factorand gives an exact calculation of when you can learn a spell just simply by comming here to look, then looking at your skill level. --Grabelli 09:01, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Not a bad idea, though there's nothing special about the upcoming update that merits this change -- really, though, this is a good idea. Go for it. --Volkai 23:29, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I believe the Learning Blue Magic portion of the main page has a big error. It states that you must be within XP range to learn the spell and this is simply not true. On many occasions I've learned spells from across the zone, very far from XP range. 2 examples: 1) The new promyvion spells... I would farm in a group of several people, each of us would take a different floor and just train all the mobs until each used their respective spells; upon killing a monster on another floor, various members would learn the spell regardless of which floor they were on. 2) I actually had a friend who was a ~50 blu that needed Frightful Roar and Frost Breath... I took him out to Ulegrande Range and had him wait at the zone while i tanked a couple of mobs, one of each type. During the fight he d/c (still all the way across the zone); while he was gone they both used their respective spells, and I continued to hold them until he returned. I invited him and then slew the monsters in turn. He learned Frightful Roar. If that isn't enough evidence to warrant a change on the main page I don't know what is. Please update it. --Mrowmrif 09:43, January 5, 2011. i'm removing the following comments from the main page until someone can show that theres been some kind of testing done to say there's any reason we should believe this. It does no one any good to post what's likely superstition without being able to back it up with some reasonable amount of fact. --Phaseone 22:20, November 3, 2011 (UTC) "Killing the monster 3 seconds after the spell animation ends will greatly increase spell acquisition." "Facing the monster when the chat log says "(Monster) starts to do (ability)." great enhances the ability to learn the spell. Blue Magic is all about 'remembering' the abilities of your foes, which is mentioned in your cutscenes while unlocking BLU, and hinted at 3x that you need to see them perform the action to enter it into your own memories. So if you're facing away from a monster waiting for it to do a TP move or ability, you will have less chance to learn the spell."